Interactive scanned beam display systems typically acquire data that relates to the position or movement of pointing objects in the field of view of the display. The data relating to the pointing objects is then mapped to events that can be consumed by a processing device. For example, pointing object data may be mapped to gestures, touch events, mouse clicks, or the like.